


Dangerous Women

by Ihavealotoffeelings



Category: Tomb Raider (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffeelings/pseuds/Ihavealotoffeelings
Summary: So I thought tomb raider 2018 was great, Lara was so powerful and fierce, really a badass female character that we can look up to. I ship her and ride or die Lu Ren so much they're both super hot and badassThis is after the movie, they are going to go take down the owners of that evil corporation, awkward, funny (I hope), tensionCliche have to pretend to be a coupleFight scene in a bathroomCharacter developmentSwear it gets better after ch 1It's kinda angsty I guess but i mean I would be too after all they're been throughI love these dorksThanks again for everyone who liked, commented, and everything else!! I'm so happy I could make y'all happy





	1. Chapter 1

They were staying in a motel for the time being, as to not raise awareness. With all her newfound money, Lara was able to get two rooms so her and Lu Ren wouldn't have to share a bed.

That didn't stop this from happening though. 

Lara was tired. Her father just died after she finally saved him and she had been fighting battles and nearly escaping death for what felt like years. But she was also a bit at peace. Not only did she reunite with her father, but the island and the legend of Himiko were now over, no one would could use the body to commit genocide, no one was enslaved. 

This meant for a long sleep for the both of them until about 4pm the next day. Her dreams were pleasant. She was relaxed, calm, and as happens to most people at one point or another her body flooded with the certain chemical that caused blood to rise. A small erection formed that lulled her into lucid dreaming and eventually barely awakeness.

She was at work with this and almost completely successful when Lu Ren called from behind the door "Lara we need-"  
She heard him but she didn't process it was him, a real person, right there so she continued with her hand in her pants, blanket thrown to the ground, sweat everywhere 

"To go.."  
he was frozen from shock. She snapped her head up realizing. "Ohmygod!!" She yelled  
"I didn't see anything!" He tried to be helpful ,quickly turning to run away but instead jammed his shoulder and face into the wall.  
"Ow I, sorry didn't see ow" he rambled dashing through the door to his own room.  
She had grabbed the blanket from the ground covering herself, brown eyes wide still staring at the door. 

Well that was frustrating. For a split second she thought she might as well finish now then mentally snapped at herself "You can't finish now!!"  
She angrily composed herself and went to the sink while Lu Ren was still standing on the other side of the wall, breathless. 

He looked to the ground, himself, then back at the wall, then the ground. He felt a lot of things, naturally, embarrassment, worry, some arousal, appreciation more embarrassment, curiosity. Then he thought hm, he guess women got it too. 

They didn't talk about it.  
\------

Part of their spying was attending this outdoor charity gala owned by a company of one of the leaders of Trinity, ironic. 

When they got to the entrance a woman with dyed blonde hair and a plastic smile told them "aren't you two adorable!"

Lara slightly chuckled "excuse me?" Her eyes reflected in the woman's yet her demeanor was light and down, as if she was just stepping into a joke.  
"Um" Lu Ren nudged her elbow to look at the hoards of couples with their arms wrapped around each other and a sign reading 

\---Charities for the Big Day: Pass the Magic On--

She looked at him then the woman then realized the nature of what they got into. She was Lara Croft now, international badass, she could deal with this. Not only could she deal with it, she would crush it. Anything to defeat Trinity.  
So she quickly smiled  
"Oh thank you. This is my fiance...Max"  
He mentally groaned but also would to anything to be with Lara...I mean, defeat Trinity. Ok it was a bit of both. But he wasn't exactly despising this.  
He put on a charming grin. 

"Yes that is my name..& this is my girlfriend..Peggy" staring at her as if to say 'if you're gonna give me an old ass white name I'm giving you an old ass white name'

She handed them a brochure "Well feel free to look around and Lincoln Corp. thanks you for your generous addition to your special day!" 

They nodded. She unceremoniously took his hand and started to lead them around the booths. His smile looked genuine, because it was, hers was more of a, only part of her face raised being her lips and she either looked like she was laughing at the situation or going to kill everyone. 

A photographer popped up behind them, the movement causing her to reach for her pocket ready to attack anyone but Lu Ren placed a hand on her shoulder. 

The man with the camera slipped around announcing "pictures for the happy couple!"  
Lara smiled convincly and Lu Ren started to brush him off  
"Sorry man but-"  
"No don't be silly darling!" She interrupted him. He was surprised but went with it. 

They stood there with nothing but their sweaty hands connecting them. "Oh come on you can get closer than that! No one's here to judge" he gestured to 1 couple making out behind a booth.  
Lu Ren wrapped his very muscly arm (seriously, damn) around her waist and she placed her head against his chest giving a sweet smile.  
"Aww I love it" he snapped the photo but kept the camera up "2 more" Lara nodded so Lu Ren wrapped both arms around her 

And it was now, in the view of his amazing biceps that Lara remembered this morning, because it reminded her of the look on his face when she yelled at him. He had a bit of shadow, no shirt, and his eyes were staring into her which good God a girl could look at. And that, that made this slightly difficult.


	2. Chapter 2

But of course, not more than she could handle. She thought. 

"Gorgeous ok last one, kiss?" The camera guy prodded 

Lu Ren looked to her as they broke apart. She looked down and nodded, slowly put a hand to his neck and went in. They kissed like two people who had just been very broken, but had put themselves back together on the same journey.   
He tentatively held her hand and she didn't move hers, if anything, traces his chin with her forefinger to see if it were real. And that was enough. 

Eventually they let go after the camera flashed, stary eyed at each other. He breathed in and she looked down as if that would swallow all the feelings that just welled up in her chest. 

"Omg, just like it's the first time, beautiful. You'll see these in the community journal next week" he scampered off with a grin completely unaware of what he just did to them. 

She stepped back out of his hand and his breathe and his eyes and his everything...walked to the next booth.   
He stood there. She was really confusing, he thought.   
\------  
They didn't talk about it. 

The park filed out and people began to slowly close down the booths. Lara scowered around, angry the Trinity manager didn't show. She couldn't have known they were here. Couldn't have known they were onto her. 

Lu Ren was still chatting with the entrance lady for any scrap of information as this seemed to be waste of an hour, minus the pictures. 

Lara walked up to him "I'm going to the loo..sweetie" she stared at him hoping he didn't interept that as some code. He seemed to get it. 

She sighed turning the lock on the restroom cabin which was just a glorified porta-potty. No sink, no cover for the smell. "Americans" she scoffed. 

Someone banged on the door as she tried to scrape enough purel from the dispenser to fit her hands.   
"Just a moment"   
Another bang. "I said just a moment, I'll be right out!" 

The door started to turn "What the fuck-"   
A man who definitely was not a charity goer burst into the room with a cane which quickly became a bat, swinging at her head. 

She ducked, grabbing her knife & went to stab his arteries. He bent over almost crashing the bat onto her before she slid on the -disgusting I might add-floor between his legs and out into the woods. She slashed his leg in the process which bought her some time.   
She couldn't risk being seen so she used a branch to climb onto the roof of the cabin. When he came out he naively looked around, before she grunted sending the long knife into his back. 

He crumpled onto the dirt, making a lot of unwelcome noise. She couldn't afford that, also she wasn't a cruel person so she ended it then and there, pulling his own thankfully silent gun out of his jacket and shooting him in the chest. 

She hasn't exactly planned all this. She was wearing jeans, a tank top and boots. None of which could hide the gun. Her fingerprints were already on his jacket so she wrapped it around her hands to drag him back into the bathroom before draping it around herself.   
Trying to look calm she quickly walked to Lu Ren   
He looked at the jacket and raised his eyebrows 

"Can you believe it, I found my jacket! A ranger returned it to me. What a great park!" She smiled at the woman.   
He chuckled nervously wondering what did she just do

"What a relief. Well we should get going don't want to miss our engagement party" he stated taking her hand. 

As they walked away the woman yelled "congratulations!"   
Then when they were gone whispered into her watch   
"she's here. And she has someone working with her"  
\-----


	3. Chapter 3

They didn't say a word until the motel room as she said   
"We have to go"

"You killed that guy didn't you" he said pointing to the jacket.   
She nodded. He nodded.   
"You think more are coming?"  
"Idk something about him was weird...He wasn't that good of a fight"  
Lu Ren chuckled "Ya, for you."  
His smile was complimenting in the fact that he was happy in the midst of an assassination attempt and he was still impressed by her. 

She fought a small smile. Their eyes locked. How could he be this positive? She wondered.   
"What?" He asked. She shook her head.   
She walked to her bed gathering her few things and heading to his to encourage the same.   
He chuckled "Lara"   
"Hm?" She asked determined on her task.   
He stood in the doorway blocking her  
"-sighs-i can get my own stuff"  
"Oh, ok" she was surprised at her sudden lack of unshakeable confidence and nodded adding "we need to get some things, I'll drive" 

He jumped in the car trying to judge her expression.   
Good thing he couldn't read 'I'm really distracted because you're beautiful biceps are leaning on the window and I need to focus on the mission why did I think I Could spend all this time with you and not feel anything'

They drove until nothing could be seen but fields. She got out with the jacket and a lighter and burnt it till it was near gone in the middle of the road. This took awhile. He helped stamp it out before it spread. It was stranegly therapuetic for both of them.   
Kinda like all their anger just out in the open. 

Somehow they both looked even hotter in this light. The heat relefcting in both their brown eyes, both their muscles. 

When nothing more could burn they kicked into and buried it in a ditch. She sighed. Looked at him.   
Unexpectedly let out a chuckle. "Righto" she murmured sliding her eyes to the ground and back up brushing off her hands. 

He accepted the joke and laughed too, his shoulders calmly shaking. She smiled, more than she could in awhile.   
It felt like, somehow, even though they were in the same amount of trouble as the island, a weight was taken off her. She could breathe. 

"Um I never told you, thank you. For everything." She told him

He looked down at her, nodded slightly. "Yea, ofcourse"

They stood there. For a that time she returned to the way she was before the island, she smiled, she laughed. She was almost care free.   
She was beautiful, he always thought. Even when she was spraying him with his own shower rod. 

"Do you um" her voice was always a bit softer, although that didn't stop the strength. But now it was different. Careful. Unsure.   
"Do you still like dangerous women?" 

He was thrilled. His smiles were always gorgeous but this was a new kind. He stepped closer until their foreheads were seconds apart.   
They dared each other with their eyes like when they first met. He quickly closed the gap pressing their lips together. 

They kissed like two people whole again and on fire. More passionately, almost competitively, until they dissolved into grins and holding each others faces and playing with the others hair and him picking her up and them sitting down on the passenger seat.   
She leaned out of it to look at him. They were so happy. 

And that was that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no action or spying in this scene just fluff and nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy so many read and liked this! Thank you!  
> I really was just gonna leave it there and not add anything but some of you even subscribed to this?? Thank you I hope this will be good for y'all

Lara blinked the warmth off Lu Rens chest. Because they had just fleed from a murder scene, her murder scene, and were burning evidence in a field, they had driven out very far. 

It was soon pitch black out.  
"We should probably go" he said  
""Noo" Lara whined, sleep already lacing her breathe.  
He couldn't believe he had this badass wrapped up in his arms.  
He fought off the urge to stay there forever and said  
"Its ok I'll drive" she groaned "fine" 

As she crossed over to open the passenger seat he heard her announce  
"Lu Ren." Her tone was coy and sturdy.  
He hopped in the seat "yea?"  
"Don't go getting a big head now" she pointed eyes pinching teasing him. He beamed mouth in mid laugh.  
She buckled her belt laying back.  
He cocked his head to look down at her  
"What bc we snogged?" He teased trying to imitate her accent.  
She rolled her eyes but had a beautiful small worn smile  
"I don't know what you're talking about" 

She curled up facing towards him. She could never fully sleep in places like this but it was enough.  
She felt him periodically drift towards her.  
Her nose twitched when he pushes some hair away from her mouth at a stop light. But her cover wasn't blown.  
Though she couldn't stifle her giggle when he started humming some old song on the radio.  
"You're awake!?" He barked genuinely baffled  
With her eyes still shut and body still relaxed she said  
"Nope"  
He laughed " well if u can't sleep can I? 1 of us should be alert here" she did feel him swerving a bit.  
"I have no idea what ur talking abt" she pressed her chin down to keep her pose as he laughed but she laughed then too. 

They got another motel hopefully far away enough to last them the night. 

They both trudged to their room and collapsed individually on the bed.  
But their hands stayed locked throughout the night. 

Lara woke up feeling cold. It was still swirling ink blots of black out. She went to pull the cover up but found there was no one else using it.  
She dared not sit up but scanned around as much as she could. When she couldn't sense anything she palmed the bed and gasped  
"Lu Ren!" A bit squeaky but terrified. 

"Jesus" she heard him curse and saw his silhouette sat down by the window  
"I'm ok Lara go back to sleep"  
She disregarded that  
"What are you doing??"  
He just sighed. 

She crawled out of bed and joined him by the window. She tentaviley placed a hand on his back and felt all the sweat, cold. He wouldn't look at her.  
She leaned in closer to him, eyes on his and mouth by his ear  
"Lu Ren, what happened?" 

He didn't respond just stood up and went to the miniature fridge for some water.  
She looked abandoned, sitting there brown eyes wide with concern. She was never particalry close to someone like this and she was scared of messing it up enough.  
Though she'd never show it. But the dark knows all your secrets. 

She watched him go to the edge of the bed then finally look at her  
"I think I'm just still shaken up..about everything"

She nodded. "Ok" and sat next to him.  
Neither particularly wanted to say anything. 

She breathes then placed an arm around him offering her hug.  
He takes it and she thinks she may feel a tear against her neck.  
She brushes his hair with one hand and holds his back with the other for dear life. She won't let him go not like this. She won't let him fade away. For rn he is her's and he will be ok. They both will.  
She nodds. They sit there for awhile. 

He leans out to look at her, mostly just the outline of her nose and shape of her hair from the blinds. They kiss. They fall down, her half laying on top of him. They're far too tired for anything else. 

He stares at her face above his as she says "Its gonna be alright, yea?"  
He smiled and nodded. 

They get to wake up soundly.  
She woke up nearly entirely on top of him legs on either side of his waist.  
The first thing She saw was his beautiful smile half in a smirk. He raised his eyebrows as her eyes fluttered and seemed to register the situation. This was real.  
"Hey there" he murmured, voice adorable and husky at the same time. 

Her eyes revealed her embarrassment. She smiled though looking down at his chest and their arms together.  
"Hey you" she was pleasantly surprised. 

She looked back up remembering "how are you?" She asked  
He gave a smile that was basically a nonverbal sigh  
"I'll be alright." She nodded smiling for him. 

He drifted his fingertips over her arms and wavy brown hair. "And what about you, Miss Lara?"  
She loved the way he said it, drawing out the a. "I'm alright" she send it as an understatement looking above him. "Mhm?" She looked back down at him. "Mhm"

They were both in a version of jeans, a tank top and boots. He still had his square necklace. She stared at it and brushed a finger over it.  
She felt him breathe in as she did so. He didn't want to talk about it. So she just wrapped it in her hand and laid on his chest.  
He breathed out. 

The sun from the window covered his tan arms as they slowly lowered down to her hips.  
It was obvious he was attracted to her, in addition to caring about her since their first meeting. And of course he was still curious about what her face would look like if she finished what she was doing yesterday..especially if he would be the one helping her not herself.  
But he thought now was hardly the time. They both were so rattled by the island. And the more he was with her the more he wanted the first time to be perfect for them. 

He hummed drawing shapes on her skin. As his nail tread over the edge of her hip to her abs it must have tickled as she yelped, giggling.  
He beamed at her as she rose up to rest her elbows on the bed. They didn't say anything, just dared eachother with their eyes. 

His said, I found a spot didn't I, also that he loved seeing her happy and giggling, and hers said oh ho ho so that's how it is. 

She palmed the matress on either side of his head. They dared the other to do something.  
She dropped down locking their lips together closing her eyes. He held her even closer. Her lips snagged and wandered over his crescent nose and facial hair and cheekbones. His hands over her jeans and skin until he turned them over. He rested one hand on the bed for balance and kissed the rest of her face too. Her button nose and big lips.  
One hand rested on his back pulling him to her. The other she used to touch his face and collar bone and pecks. She didn't want this to end  
" Lara" he breathed leaning out his head as if to look at her except his eyes were still closed. "Lu"  
He smiled at the shortened name. 

She felt him stop kissing and holding her side so she looked up.  
"What's wrong?" She asked  
He smiled "nothing. Nothing at all." He meant it.  
His eyes and all of him took the worry away. She smiled back at him. He bent down to kiss her again before getting up and walking away  
"I think we should a make a plan" he announced gliding to the table  
She was confused and sexually frustrated. 

She sat up rubbing her head "Uh yea I guess" 

He started to pour the off brand cheerios they got into 2 bowls. She got up saying "You made breakfast last time why don't you work on the plan" 

He accepted sitting down opening the bag they had with the information about Trinity and their guns. 

She turned around setting a bowl in front of him like he did for her when they were on his boat. "Thanks" She sat down next to him. 

In between spoonfuls they laid out what they would do about the woman Lara signed her father's company over to. "I say we come up with new identities" he proposed. She smiled "oh yea?" "You are probably wanted for murder" he reminded her "Oi. After he tried to kill me first"

He couldn't argue with that 

-


	5. Will update later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna finish the chapter alright just not rn  
> So basically all of my romances in my life have been subpar or just bad   
> I understand writing a lot of fics bc you're not seeing anyone, you're lonely or you've never experienced something   
> But I've experienced a lot and I'm gonna keep writing these scenes in all my fics because you know what?
> 
> Love SHOULD be amazing. People need to treat eachother better. And 2 people caring abt eachother is a beautiful magical thing it should be special. We could do anything we want.   
> But until I find someone who agrees..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should be sleeping bc I have an interview in the morning  
> But who needs health or success in life  
> This is the life of your writers  
> I'm sorry I'm bitter I do this to myself 
> 
> As always thanks everyone for everything glad if I could make ya smile

After they created a solid plan she looked at him then to the bed "You want to finish what we started then?" He sighed smiling  
"Are you sure you're ready for it?" His smirk didn't help the assumption. She scoffed.  
"What, you think you're that good I can't take you?" She laughed crossing her arms.  
"Oh I know I'm good." He leaned forward so their heads were almost touching and he pulled off the biggest smirk, his warm dark eyes staring teasingly into her.  
"You will be thoroughly satisfied"  
She tried to hold her rivaling smirk despite how she felt her skin exposing her flush.  
It all went out the window though when he got up, leant down to her neck and explained  
"And I want us both to be fully ourselves when that happens. "

Lara didn't have much time to sweat on this, or Lu to freak out in the hallway about what he just said, as the phone rang. The motel phone.  
They looked to eachother. 

Lara slowly picked up the receiver not breathing a word. 

"Hello Lara. I see you took care of my assassin. Well done. Such a pity you left such little evidence though....

Though there was some. Get in the car if you want you and your little friend to live. We'll take it from here"

Lu Ren peered through the blinds and sure enough, there was a black sleek car in the driveway waiting for them. 

They looked to eachother again. He grabbed his gun. She nodded. He cocked it and threw her her gun too. 

"I'm with you" He reminded her.  
She smiled despite the situation. "You better be"  
\--


End file.
